Immune
by Prophe-Cass
Summary: Occasionally, there is an Akuma that has no effect on either one or the other of the infamous Bug and Cat duo. This usually causes worry for the opposite partner, as it is an ability that by all rights should be quite harmful.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Superhero - Hayd_

Overflow was quite strange. No stranger than most other Akumas, really, but it always struck the duo over the head by how unusual they could get.

Overflow dealt with stress, particularly with making any stress in one's life reach an over all high, just like his name suggested. Eventually, the stress one witnessed overwhelmed them so much that they ended up collapsed in the middle of the street.

Chat Noir glanced at Ladybug as she whipped around a pillar, trying to avoid the beam of red, blaring laser that flashed after her. She already had too much stress in her life, she really didn't need to feel it pressing her into overdrive. He had to take the hit for her if the time came - which it usually did - to save her from the pain. Even if she wasn't already filled with stress he'd protect her, but this just made him more desperate to do so.

He ducked underneath a bright beam fired his way, growling underneath his breath. He glanced about as Ladybug vaulted over another projectile, trying to put his 'rarely-used brain' - as Ladybug called it - to good use.

He evaluated the battle site, spotting two buildings that he could support his baton between to give himself the high ground. The staff would also cross above Ladybug, letting her have a chance at catching her breath as well. He backflipped, dodging around a laser, using his momentary height advantage to adjust his staff properly.

He landed on his feet, naturally, and watched as the baton steadied itself, the ends already imbedded in the two buildings.

Ladybug took note of the pole and its purpose immediately, vaulting on top of it to avoid another shot, stopping atop it just long enough to inhale sharply before cartwheeling across it to land beside Chat Noir, who deflected a laser with his second baton.

"Can you hold Overflow off long enough to-"

Both pulled the limbo at the same time as a rusty beam of light sailed overhead.

"-for me to summon Lucky Charm?" Ladybug finished, snarling at Overflow angrily.

"You got it." Chat Noir nodded, tossing his baton towards the Akuma as Ladybug left the arena, providing an ample distraction as Overflow snapped his attention to him. "Yo, Overflow! What happened to get your _tails in a twist?_ Did you leave the sink running or something?"

"Wha-? No!"

"So there's no need to finish the punch line." Chat Noir grinned, hoping Ladybug was around a corner when he dodged the next laser and that she wasn't right behind him.

"What punch line?" Overflow asked, genuinely curious as he fired a couple of shots at Chat Noir.

"You know the 'you better go and catch it'!" Chat Noir said, finishing the joke with an air pump even as he bounced off of a couple walls. "Though one usually uses that when referencing refrigerators."

Overflow stuck out his tongue, brow pinching together. "I hate that joke; it's awfully trite." He growled, firing a few shots at Chat Noir, which the feline tried to dodge rapidly.

"Well, that turned into quite a _stressful _conversation." Chat Noir teased, swinging onto his previously set up baton.

"Shut up!" Overflow snarling, firing an entire bargaide laser.

"Chat Noir!" screeched Ladybug as he stumbled slightly in surprise, coming out from around a corner with a currently unrecognizable Lucky Charm clipped to her belt.

His eyes flickered over toward her, widening for a split second, then he felt a blast rock into his side, sending him sprawling across the ground.

He jumped to his feet, grinning at Ladybug confidentially. "I'm fine, Ladybug-!"

_You have to work harder so that Father looks at you again. Work harder to help Ladybug. You can't fail. Not again. __**Work hardermovedosomethingyou'renotgoodenoughunderappreciatedyoudon'tdeserveto**_

A pain in his chest blossomed, spreading across his wholebody, overwhelming him with the absolute...stress of it all. Chat Noir kneeled over, a cry sounding from his lips as he clutched at his chest. His legs slipped out from underneath him and he crashed into the ground, the weight from all the stress and all his doubts crippling.

"Chat!" Ladybug cried again, ducking underneath a blast, then tried to reach his side.

"No!" He barely managed to protest. _**Can'tsaveheryou'renotworthitwhydoesshekeepyouaroundyou'dbebetteroffdead-**_ "Stay away! Don't let him get you, too!"

Ladybug froze, eyes sliding over to Overflow as he aimed again at her, his red eyes alighting with a fury nobody should ever feel. She reached for her yo-yo, eyes widening.

Chat Noir grabbed his second baton, tossing it toward Overflow with as much flamboyance as he could muster. It connected with Overflow's arm, sending his aim way off target, the red beam crashing into a building on the far side of the street.

_**Noyouhavetodisarmhimnotdistracthimyoucan'tevendothatrightLadybugdoesn'twantapartnerlikeyoudobetter-**_

Chat Noir hissed between his teeth, clutching at his temples, claws digging into the area right above his ears. _SHUT UP. PLEASE._

_**Tryagainyouhavetodobetteryou'reworthless-**_

Overflow pointed his arm at Ladybug again; this time the heroine was ready. Her yo-yo was swinging in a circle, and her knees were bent, prepared to launch her out of the way if need be.

Chat Noir was without ammo now, the baton above him too high for him to simply grab out of midair, and certainly too high for him to reach with his current position sprawled across the ground. His second baton was on the other side of Overflow, and he couldn't…move…

Ladybug let out a cry, and his eyes flickered back over to her.

Overflow was forcing all his energy towards one very long, concentrated blast, which was making her slip backwards, her yo-yo's shield beginning to falter, unable to keep spinning against the strain against it.

Ladybug pushed herself out of the way, leaving her yo-yo behind as she leaped, dropping it to the ground.

Her feet landed against a wall, and she jumped again, landing safely on Chat Noir's baton, looking around urgently to get a better feel for the battle field. She dodged another blast, cupping the pole of the baton with her hand so that she slid down it like a zipline.

Chat Noir caught sight of her Lucky Charm, brow furrowing. _A plate? What's she going to do with_ _that?_

_**Nothingthatincludesyoubecauseshedoesn'tneedyouyoudon'tworkenoughtobeworthyofbeingherpartneryoushoulddienobodywantsyouanywayyou'reterribleathidingyouridentitytoo-**_

He crumbled further in on himself, watching Ladybug dive for Overflow, arm outstretched to grab the stress ball that he held in the hand that was not shooting the beams of stress.

Overflow jumped backward, slapping her to the side best he could, sending her tumbling across the ground.

_She's getting too sloppy._ Chat Noir realized. _Too reckless; Overflow's going to take advantage of that, and he'll-_

Overflow shot the laser, and Ladybug didn't have enough time to dodge. It surrounded her, looking as if it were burning into her soul, her very being. When it finally faded, a faint whiff of steam or smoke rose from Ladybug's sprawled body, and fear gripped Chat Noir's heart.

He couldn't get to her; he couldn't save her. _**Ofcourseyoucan'tyoucan'tdoanythingyou'reweak-**_

Then, Ladybug was pushing herself to her feet, her eyes alight with an icy fire. "You can't knock me down!"

_How-?! That didn't even affect her! _Chat Noir started, waiting for the paused delay from the impact to finally set in, shoving her to the ground like it did for him, too.

But nothing happened.

_**Itonlyhurtyoubecauseyou'reweak-**_

Instead, Ladybug grabbed the plate, holding it like a shield, taking a mighty step forward. She didn't waver at all.

"Wha-? Stay back!" Overflow howled, firing blast after blast at her.

Ladybug deflected them with the plate, knocking them from side to side with ease. One or two hit her on the chest but did nothing more then delay her advancing progress by pushing her a foot or two backwards.

She growled at the inconvenience, narrowing her eyes. "You're only stalling the inevitable, Hawkmoth." She hissed, approaching Overflow like a juggernaut.

Overflow was trembling, his fires becoming more rapid for several seconds before slowing again when he realized she was right. He couldn't stop her.

Ladybug came upon him angrily, breaking the plate across his head and snatching the stress ball from his hands.

Chat Noir blinked, clarity washing over him as she marched back over to her yo-yo. _Being Ladybug, being the Guardian…being team leader, bearing the knowledge that one of her team betrayed her, she's…she's under as much stress as she could possibly be under. And I'm…I'm barely under any. This is nothing._

_**You've never helped her.**_

_I know._

_**You**_ **can't** _**help her. You're worthless to her. It'd be better if you weren't her partner.**_

_I know._

"Bye-bye, little butterfly." Ladybug said, yanking his thoughts back to her, his shoulders sagging as he watched her release the purified Akuma into the sky. Her voice lacked enthusiasm, the joy that she usually held. She was in pain, and he hadn't even noticed until now.

Ladybug opened her hand, revealing a large fragment of the broken plate she had smashed. "Miraculous Ladybug." She said, dejectedly tossing it into the air, the magical insects swarming the streets. They passed over all the people noticeably sprawled here and there across the street, and then spread into the great beyond.

Chat Noir gasped in relief as he felt them swarm around him, pulling his stress from him and destroying it. He shoved himself to his feet, his eyes connecting with Ladybug, the two approaching one another cautiously, as if not certain if they'd hurt the other.

"Pound it." They chimed together, tapping their fists against one another, silence filling the void around them afterwards.

Chat Noir rubbed his arm, trying and failing to break the awkwardness between them.

Ladybug looked as if she was worried that trying to help him would hurt him somehow, her gaze fixed firmly on the ground. Or perhaps she was scared of what he would feel about her being immune.

Chat Noir hesitated, then took a deep breath. _Com'n, Chat, you're the brave one. You should be the one to do this. _"Okay." He said, causing her to snap her head up to stare at him.

The feline smiled down on her, spreading out his arms wide. Her eyes widened, then began to tear up, and she launched herself into his arms, sniffling. He wrapped her up firmly in a hug, sighing into her hair. Her dark locks ruffled in the breeze, and she hummed back, burrowing herself harder into his chest.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, squeezing her. "I didn't know you were under that much stress. I didn't…I didn't realize."

"Not your fault." Ladybug whispered. "Never is. You're my partner, and I don't blame you for any of it."

"You should." Chat Noir hissed, and she tensed against his arms. "I don't know _anything,_ and I don't even try to help, but I need to. It's because I'm your partner that I should step up."

"You don't have to."

"No." He agreed. "I _need _to."

"You and me against the world?" She giggled, shoulders hunching.

"Bug," he said, quietly, "I wouldn't have it any other way."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Nothing's Worth Losing You/NWLY - Hayd_

Ladybug dodged around another civilian that was kneeled over, sobbing their hearts out. She regretfully recognized it as Rose, feeling distress at seeing the enthusiastic girl in so much pain. She almost stopped to console her, then remembered her previous efforts with helping Honey Bee – the current Bee Miraculous holder. It would be futile to try.

"Lucky Charm!" She called, summoning a handkerchief into her hands. She blinked at it as she continued jumping, really hoping that it wasn't as foreboding as it seemed to foreshadow.

She looked up, keeping her eyes on the road ahead. The Akuma, Leach, was floating, and thus could see them coming a mile away if they were upon the rooftops; a truth that Honey Bee had to learn the hard way. (She wasn't vulnerable or alone, however; Ladybug had left her with Snappy Comeback Turtle. And, yes, Ladybug was desperately trying to get the new Turtle Miraculous wielder to come up with a shorter name.) The only real way to sneak up on Leach was to stay low to the ground, but that still probably wouldn't work out because then the Akuma 'had the high ground'.

Chat Noir had yet to show up – the reason temps were needed – and Ladybug hoped he wouldn't pull the same mistake she did and get hit himself.

Ladybug looked up over the rooftops and was able to see the light blue glow that Leach emitted over the edges of the chimney stacks.

She changed direction so that she wouldn't come straight for Leach but come at an angle; harder to spot that way.

She snuck into an alleyway, able to feel the chilly atmosphere produced by the Akuma from several blocks away. A tear trailed down her cheek as she moved, and she brushed it away in frustration, avoiding a rock that she could have disturbed in the process. She reached the opposite end of the crevice between buildings, peaking out to make sure the coast was clear. She nodded when she saw that it was so and dashed across the street to get to another alley.

"Okay." She whispered, creeping along. "Deep breaths, LB, you can do this. Plan. Think of a plan." She rubbed her temples, brow folding. "What can you do with a handkerchief?"

"Hey, Ladybug!" Chat Noir called quietly, suddenly landing beside her. "Do _not_ run on rooftops; Leach can see you a mile away."

"I'm aware." Ladybug smiled back, punching his arm lightly. "I lost Honey Bee to it. SCT is taking care of her."

"SCT?"

"Snappy Comeback Turtle. It's becoming too much of a hassle to say his full name."

Chat Noir, the one to think up the name, giggled. "You're welcome."

Ladybug grinned back, shaking her head. "Any ideas on how to beat Leach? Without bringing more temps on board?"

"Don't want to risk it?"

Ladybug nodded. "Pretty dangerous. If one of them were caught on their own, there goes their Miraculous."

Chat Noir tapped his chin in thought, nodding. "You're right…"

"Leach has a shield of sorts around her, too." Ladybug explained. "It disappears when she fires, and reforms afterwards. I think that it's where all her sorrow-energy is kept before she shoots it all. It's like her charging station."

"Let me guess; Honey Bee was supposed to Venom Leach, but it reformed around her too quickly?"

"Yeah. Rapid-fire Akuma." Ladybug frowned, tilting her head down at the handkerchief. "What are we supposed to do with this…?"

"Not sure." Chat Noir said, taking it from her hands. His claws snagged in its boarding lace, and he tugged, pupils shrinking as he hissed, struggling to get his fingers free. He pulled and yanked, but to no avail; the handkerchief wouldn't come loose. He looked up with the saddest kitty eyes she had ever seen and begged, "Help?"

Ladybug smirked at his predicament, reaching out to hold the fabric steady as he wrenched his fingers out, finally coming free. "I think it's telling me not to let you play with whatever you see."

He rubbed his hands – in a fashion akin to an evil scientist – and nodded. "Truly, the Lucky Charm is wise."

Ladybug's earrings blinked, warning her that she only had four minutes left before her transformation wore off. "Tikki says 'thank you'." She joked, before growing serious. "Uh, but, seriously, I only have four minutes before I transform back."

"Better make this quick." Chat Noir said, stretching his claws. "Let's go." He crept around her to the far end of the alley way, peering out of it to look around for Leach. "Coast is cle-" a blue bolt soared past his face, and he yelped, jumping back. "Never mind!"

Ladybug gasped in surprise, stumbling backwards. She wrapped the handkerchief around her forearm, wondering if she could use the thin fabric as a shield if it came down to it.

Leach peaked into the alleyway, both hands already outstretched to fire her sorrow-blast.

Chat Noir instinctively stepped in front of Ladybug, one hand reaching out behind him, prepared to grab her at a second's notice.

Unfortunately for his protective instincts, Leach could clearly aim right over his head and hit Ladybug. Obviously, she recognized this at the exact same time as Chat Noir, firing her laser as fast as she could, barely giving Chat Noir enough time to fling himself backward, knocking Ladybug away from the blast. Chat Noir managed to tumble away, too, the projectile falling just short of his chest.

He leapt to his feet instantly, pivoting to grab Ladybug as she rolled frantically onto her knees, scooping her up bridal-style, charging off down the street. Ladybug clung to him, keeping an eye over his shoulder as he dashed along for Leach, fingers burying into his back.

Leach came out of the alley way they had just been in, flying as high as she could to get a good, birds-eye view on them. She fired a blast at them from high up, and Ladybug clutched Chat's shoulder.

"Left!" She hissed, and he obeyed, swerving sharply to the side.

Another blast.

"Right! Nono, stay straight!" Ladybug cried, feeling exposed, legs, hands, and face poking around Chat Noir's body. Everything else was concealed, but if Leach got Chat Noir, she also got Ladybug, and there went all of their chances at keeping their Miraculous secure. "Stop!" Chat Noir's legs ground into the concrete, screeching them to a halt; a laser blasting the area a meter in front of them. "Run!"

Chat Noir obeyed every direction to the letter, trying to adjust her position even while running, trying to conceal her best he could. Ladybug, knowing that, as much as she didn't like it, it'd be better that he got hit instead of her, tried to help best as she could. He managed to get her hands to grip his bell as support instead, and got her legs pushed up to her chest until the only thing exposed was her face so she could keep giving directions.

"Ideas on hiding spots?" He growled as he continued to run, swerving around a corner down another street.

"No." Ladybug frowned, glancing at his face. "She could easily reach us unless if we were inside somewhere, and even then she could probably figure out how to bust in and then we'd be cornered."

"Good point." Chat Noir nodded, cradling her head. "So," he continued to himself, "where…?"

Ladybug glanced up at Leach and cried out. "Chat! Look out!"

Chat Noir pulled her face behind his body, curling around her protectively, the blast crashing into his back, causing him to grip her like a vise. She didn't feel any of the beam touch her, the entire laser landing squarely across Chat Noir's back and head.

He whimpered, and she squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't _want _to see him breaking down, she didn't want him to be so overloaded with pain. It had already been horrible seeing him get overwhelmed with all the stress of Overflow; she didn't want to witness it all again; and this time in a state of mind she couldn't sympathize with. She didn't think she could bear seeing him bore down with tears; it made her think of a boy in white with blue, icy eyes.

His joy's magical embodyment, yellow in color and quite small in size, circled toward Leach. Ladybug and Chat Noir were both powerless to stop it, Ladybug barely able to see it reach the Akuma and increase her glow a little bit.

Several agonizing seconds passed, in which Chat's labored, irregular breathing calmed down, and he adjusted his position to carry her again, standing up and continued running.

Leach had turned her attention away from them, completely satisfied that her work was done; she could goof off for a bit before returning their Miraculous. She didn't notice the two disappear into another alley.

"Chat, are you okay?" Ladybug asked shakily the moment they were under cover, pushing back from him to look him up and down.

He kneeled beside her, sending her a winning smile, which didn't even waver. He looked sturdy and strong, and…fine.

A sinking feeling sank into her gut.

"I'm fine, Ladybug! I don't think her blast is as strong as she was making it out to be." He grinned, flexing his right arm for good effect.

"But it _is, _though, Chat!" Ladybug cried. "I've witnessed what it does not only to civilians, but what it's done to the other heroes! How is it not working on you?"

"I'm so extremely cheerful that it doesn't work?" He shrugged confidently.

Ladybug reached up, stroking his hair gently. "Chat, I'm worried for you." Her heart clenched, and her shoulders rose up to her ears, tensing up.

"Don't be." He insisted, pushing away as he drew to his full height. "I'm fine, Ladybug, I swear."

"I don't think you-" Ladybug started, but was interrupted by a shriek.

"Where are they?!" Leach's voice echoed through the streets of Paris, and both heroes tensed, realizing she had discovered their absence.

Chat Noir's dived back down, snatching Ladybug up into his arms again, shoving them both against the wall so that it'd be harder for Leach to spot them.

"Rooftops." Ladybug quietly decided, pointing upward. "Quickest way out of the alley."

"But she'll see us." Chat Noir reminded her, frowning.

"You're apparently _immune_ to her sorrow-blasts." Ladybug snarled. "We'll be fine, besides, I don't really see any _other_ options. Maybe I could think of something else if you just _spoke_ to me."

Chat Noir opened his mouth to protest, when a blue glow alit the alley way, and he nodded. "Rooftops are good." He jumped, a beam of sorrow hitting the area where he had been just a second before.

"Come back!" Leach screeched, watching them go with bitterness in her eyes. "How didn't it work on you?!"

Ladybug and Chat Noir ignored her in favor of charging away, leaping over only a few rooftops before ducking back to ground level. Chat Noir pivoted, changing which direction he had been moving in to confuse Leach when she floated up to try to follow them. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to work, for only ten seconds after they reached the ground, a blue laser grazed Chat's feet, causing him to stumble in surprise.

Ladybug was pitched out of his arms, letting out a noise of surprise, managing to roll to her feet. She looked up at Chat, just in time to see Leach shoot in full force with a blast of sorrow again.

She could see Chat Noir's face twist into one of sorrow, a tear welling up in his eye, one arm wrapped around his side. He was struggling to regain his composure, to return to normal, when the next blast struck Ladybug.

She could feel her joy being leached out, leaving only room for sorrow, for pain, to fill her body, tears already gushing down her cheeks.

Her joy, in the form of a large yellow aura, drifted up to Leach, who absorbed it with glee, becoming more powerful with every little burst of joy she received. Her blue glow increased, and she gained a long baton along with her look.

Ladybug choked, trying to just feel something then the raw sadness that surged through her heart. She tried to think of something, _anything, _that would make her happy, but they were met with only tears.

Even Adrien, her love, was too far out of her grasp. He had Kagami now, and even if he didn't, he was out of her league. Alya, and everyone else, believed Lila more than her, Marinette's parents couldn't help with her stress, and Tikki...Tikki wasn't here right now.

Ladybug slipped to her knees, sniffing. The ground before her was blurry; she could barely make anything out through her tears, except that the concrete was a blackish-grey. She couldn't even see the little sparkles that inexplicably always dotted the road. (Something which Chat Noir had mentioned in an absolute fit of boredom.)

She sobbed, unable to remain silent. She shivered, grasping herself in contempt.

Something wiped at her eyes, and she lifted her face to look up, her vision clearing form the lack of tears, and she was able to see Chat Noir's worried face, clear as day, holding her handkerchief tightly. His face became obstructed again by her tears, blurring to the point where she could hardly see anything but the yellow of his hair and the spots of black in the center of the green of his eyes.

She could tell that Chat Noir was saying something, but his voice was muffled by her sobs, and pain struck her heart. She couldn't _hear_ him, and although he was trying to comfort her, and it was sort of sweet, it was _pointless! _Because she couldn't hear him, and even though he loved her, Ladybug had to just break his heart _again _because of Chat Blanc!

Chat Noir vanished from her field of view, pressing the handkerchief back into her hands. Ladybug's head turned, once again, back to the concrete beneath her.

The insect heroine wasn't sure how long she stared downward, sniffling and lost in her own self-deprecation. All she knew was that a loud shriek echoed around, sounding even over her wailing, and then something like a piece of fabric slid into her vision.

"Ladybug!" Chat Noir's screech was faint, but it caused his partner to snap to attention. "Break the object!"

_The object. Of course._ Ladybug realized. _He got the object from Leach. I can't fail...not again. _A wave of sorrow filled her at the thought, and another new barrage of tears hit her. She raised the handkerchief to dry her tears, getting a good look at the object in front of her.

She was right; it was some fabric; part of what looked like a gravity blanket or a small piece of a special banket, maybe? She grabbed it, tearing it as much as she could before the tears returned, calling for her to rub her eyes with the handkerchief again so that she could capture the Akuma again before it vanished into the sky.

She snatched it up, bringing her yo-yo down again, fumbling until she grabbed her Lucky Charm. _She was tired. She didn't want to do anything ever again. She just wanted to sit here and let herself wallow._ She whimpered quietly, curling into herself.

She felt hands on her shoulders again, whimpering, and the ground beneath her moved, shifting until it was lumpy. A hand gripped her's, and she quietly called out in sorrow, tears running down her cheeks again.

"Woah," she heard, as if distantly, though she felt like it was supposed to be right in her ear. "It's okay, LB, it's okay. We can cast the Miraculous Cure together, okay?" Chat's voice. _Chat was always there for her._ She sniffed.

She leaned against him, sorrowfully. "O-oh-" she hiccuped. "Okay…"

"Ready? 3...2...1… now!"

"Miraculous Ladybug!" They said together, though Ladybug lacked all the enthusiasm needed. The magical ladybugs drifted about, holding no joy for her - no life. They just seemed...pitiful. She didn't know why, but-

The ladybugs swirled around Ladybug and Chat Noir before going out to the other sorrowful citizens and curing them of their misery.

Ladybug inhaled sharply, as if receiving back something just as vital as breathing. Her back arched and she tried to pull herself out of Chat Noir's arms, trying to get her joy back as quickly as possible. His grip was secure, though, and he didn't let her go, even for an instant. As he held her, she gasped, clinging as much of her breath, as her happiness, and she could get, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand several times, trying to get rid of the salty water on her cheeks.

Chat Noir's hands rubbed across her back, helping her hiccup out the rest of the sobs, helping her breathe properly as well.

Finally, she collapsed against him, sniffling. "How aren't - weren't - _you_ sad?" Ladybug wanted to know, squeezing her eyes shut again. "That was the worst feeling I've ever, and I mean _ever_ felt."

Chat Noir started to purr, gentle and reassuring, throat rumbling rhythmically. "It's okay, LB, it's okay. Deep breathes."

"That's not my question!" Ladybug whimpered, though she did inhale sharply to fill her throat with air, seeking warmth and comfort. "Chat, please…" she gripped his arm, pleadingly looking up at him. "Tell me it's not what I think it is…"

Chat Noir nuzzled her quietly, another soft purr sounding from his throat as he avoided answering.

"Are you purring because you're happy, or because you think it'll make me shut up?" She demanded, fingernails digging into his arm. "Tell me the truth, Chat, don't beat around the bush!"

"Tell you the truth about why it didn't work on me or why I'm purring?" He inquired gently, shifting so that his soft blonde hair tickled her scalp. Ladybug's heartbeat slowed at the feeling, and she bit the inside of her lip at how relaxed he had made her become in only a few seconds.

"Both." She breathed, leaning in. "Or...or just tell me why it didn't work on you? That...that should be answer enough."

"I'm purring because I love you and hate to see you upset." Chat Noir responded softly, tail curling around her. "When Plagg purrs, it helps calm me down."

"So you're not purring because you're happy." Ladybug translated. "You're purring for comfort's sake."

"...yeah." Chat Noir agreed, ear twitching in a flinching gesture as he continued, "It's… the ray didn't work on me because… I'm…" he hesitated, perching his chin atop her head. "I'm not really sure. This...this past year was the happiest I have ever been in my life. I used to be...I don't know? Depressed? But...uh… I got used to it. I'm better now, or...I don't know? The ray didn't hurt that much. I think I'm just...used to it because of my early days."

"That's bad." Ladybug whimpered, clutching at him. "You shouldn't have to be used to it! Besides, it should still...I don't know? Maybe I'm jealous that it worked on you?"

"I don't know." Chat Noir shrugged. "Maybe I'm still sad. Maybe I'm not used to being happy, yet. Maybe I'm not as happy as I think I am. Just…" he faltered, arms sagging around her, loosening up a great deal. "This is something I've gotta figure out for myself, you know?" At Ladybug's look of uncertainty, he sighed. "I'll talk to you about it when I'm ready; purr-omise, okay?"

"Okay." She reluctantly agreed, shoulders hunching.

"Not a word until then?"

"Not a word until then." Ladybug nodded, exhaling. "I, too, purr-omise. Pinky purr-omise." They latched their smallest fingers together in agreement, nodding at one another.

(:)

If Ladybug brought pastries to the next patrol and later wrapped them both up with a blanket so that they could comfortably star gaze and hang out, neither said a single word.

If Chat Noir noticed the loophole, he also didn't say a single word.


End file.
